Passion's Slave
by Luine
Summary: **AT LAST CHAP.3** AU, Duo is transproted to another dimension when he self destructs his Gundam...While there he meets the strangest people even a Prince who looks exactly like Heero...but appearances can be decieving...*yaoi*
1. Part 1: Teaser

A/N: Yaaaay!! I do so love putting up heaps of stories with hardly any of 'em finished...Have you noticed? Gotta keep the interest! Well with one of my other Gundam Wing fics nearing its end I thought I'd put up another multi-part...which will be going for ages! In fact I think I'm doing this purely to piss off my readers because I won't be able to update very often once I start college! Hopefully I'll be able to get some internet time but otherwise It will only be once a month and only a few stories will be updated...ugh...Well on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing soOoOo don't bother suing because I can't afford it (Give me a few weeks and I might be able to work up a few quid)  
  
Passion's Slave (Okay so I know the name sucks but I couldn't think of anything else...Don't mock it unless you have something better in mind."He who has no sins casts the first stone" an' all that *continues on self- righteous rant "stone blah blah sins blah blah" until someone tells her to shut up and get on with the story* Ooopsie)  
  
Part 1: Teaser  
  
Duo laughed loudly as the OZ soldiers surrounded him. He brandished his scythe menacingly. "Come and get me cowards!" he yelled. The soldiers hesitated unsure of whether they should continue their attack. They clearly had the advantage but they had all heard of the super-human strenght of the Gundam pilots. As far as they knew destruction was all that awaited them. The battle began and Duo sliced his way through the soldiers with ease but for every soldier that fell to his scythe two more replaced them. Slowly but surely they were forcing him back. He laughed again. The screen to his side flickered and Heero's worried face appeared. "Duo we're finished our part of the mission. I'm coming to help you...hang on" the image vanished. Duo sighed in relief. He should be able to hold them off until then. He launched himself at the mobile suits fighting with renewed fervor. Suddenly he was hit from the side, knocking his Gundam off balance. The soldiers grabbed their chance. One of his computers blew. The fragment of glass embedded themselves in his arm, side but luckily they missed his face.  
  
Duo gasped in pain. Another blow knocked his Gundam backwards and it fell to earth with a loud crash. Duo hit his head hard and could feel a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from his temple. He struggled to get his Gundam standing. He was no longer holding his scythe. He finally found it grasping it tightly. Heero's face flickered into view again. He looked worriedly at Duo. "I'm sorry Hee-chan..." Duo grinned as he flicked up the cover over the detonation button. "Duo don't! Wait for me...wait for me I'm almost there!" "I can't Koi...this is the only way and you know it" Heero looked at Duo with tears in his eyes. He reached his hand forward laying it on the screen. Duo repeated the gesture placing his hand over Heero's on the screen. "Ai'shiteru Duo" Heero whispered a tear rolling down his cheek. "Always Heero...my love..." he pressed the button. Lights began to flash signaling that the countdown had begun. The OZ soldiers began to celebrate thinking that they had defeated the Gundam when it didn't make any move to get up. "Prepare to die scumbags!!" There was a bright flash and the Gundam self detonated totally obliterating the OZ soldiers.  
  
TBC  
  
Well...hmm what did you think? I thought that this would be enough to whet your appetites...well was I right?? Review and let me know? 


	2. Part 2: Chapter 1

A/N: Ah c'mon you didn't think I'd be so mean as to leave you without the second part...I only wanted to scare you a little. It was too much of a cliffhanger.even I have limits to my cliffhangers and you don't leave a person for a month wondering if Duo died or not! Besides I very rarely do death fics.don't like 'em. Well I hope you enjoy this part. The cliffhanger isn't too awful (n_~)*  
  
Passion's Slave (don't go there! Stones blah blah)  
  
Part 2: Chapter 1  
  
Duo opened his eyes slowly and gazed around him. Was he dead? He ached all over. He always assumed that once he was dead he wouldn't hurt anymore...but then again maybe he wasn't dead. He reached up feeling the cut on his temple. It was still bleeding and it hurt like hell. He stood slowly. His ribs pained him aswell so they were obviously bruised. He picked out some of the shards of glass and pieces of his Gundam from his arm. There were multiple cuts and fragments were still embedded in his arm. The sleeve of his T-shirt was shredded from the debris. He looked around. Pieces of his Gundam littered the ground. His surrounding was unfamiliar to him. This wasn't the place where he had fought OZ's soldiers...where were the enemy mobile suits? He limped over to one of the larger pieces of Gundam and sat on it miserably. His head was throbbing and his ears were ringing from the explosion. He sighed and tried to think. Suddenly he noticed the cloud of dust on the horizon. There were people coming towards him...on horses?  
  
They stopped nearby eyeing him warily. They were obviously trying to figure out if he was a threat. He grinned, and from the way they were pointing they couldn't figure out if he was male or female either. Their clothes were very unusual...very old-fashioned. "Can you tell me where I am?" he asked in Japanese. They stared at him in shock. "What did he say??" one of the riders asked in English "We should take her to the prince now" Duo grinned and decided to play along. He saw his jacket lying on the ground nearby and went to retrieve it. Suddenly he found the tip of a sword at his throat. He gulped and quickly put his hands up. "You're scaring her Lucas," one of the others said. Duo smiled at him in thanks when the sword was lowered. He pointed to his jacket and the man with the sword, Lucas or whatever his name was, nodded. He was allowed to search through the wreckage. He found his gun and nearly sobbed in relief when he found the cross Sr. Helen had given him. He grabbed a few rounds of ammo as well.  
  
When he was finished he limped back to the riders. "We can't let her walk, she's clearly injured" the rider who had stood up for him earlier said. Duo was really beginning to like this man. He decided to have some fun with them. He limped to his rescuer's horse and held up his hands, an adorable pout on his face. "She seems to have taken a liking to you Gabriel, she can ride with you" Gabriel snorted but he reached down and pulled Duo up. Duo sat behind him and put his hands around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel glanced down and noticed Duo's bloody arm. They rode back towards the castle. Duo leaned forward until he could whisper in Gabriel's ear. "Sooo where are we going anyway?" Duo asked innocently causing Gabriel to nearly fall off his horse. "You speak our language?!" he gasped "Obviously" Duo rolled his eyes. The others turned to look at them having heard Gabriel's shout. Lucas rode back and Gabriel told him about Duo. "Who are you?" Lucas demanded "Are you a spy?" Duo looked at him levelly. "Why should I tell you?" he said abruptly.  
  
Lucas' face reddened in anger. "We'll see if you're so smart when the Price is asking you!" Duo smiled at him mockingly. "So we shall" he grinned. "Big mistake sweetheart" Gabriel said over his shoulder "We're nearly at the Sanq Kindom now" "Nani??" Duo exclaimed "Sanq Kindom?" "'Fraid you'll have to stick to our language kid because we can't speak yours" "Uh huh sure whatever...Is Relena going to be there?" Duo asked anxiously. Relena hated Duo because she was convinced that he had stolen Heero from her. "Who?" Gabriel asked. "Relena Peacecraft or Darlian, whichever way you want to look at it" Gabriel looked at him confused. "I've never heard of Relena Peacecraft...Vincent Peacecraft is ruling there now. "B...but" Duo stammered. His head was beginning to throb "...I don't understand" he whispered. He stayed silent for the rest of the trip. They finally reached the gates. Gabriel dismounted and told Duo to stay seated. Duo gazed in awe at the castle. It looked totally different to when he had seen it last. Either Relena had done some serious renovation or something was very wrong...  
  
TBC  
  
Well that wasn't so bad now was I? This is gonna be a 1+2 fic so have patience, it's a 1+2 fic with a difference lol. If I get enough reviews I'll let you have another chapter. So get reviewing peoples!!!!! 


	3. Part 3: Chapter 2

A/N: Dudes...I am soo sooo sorry. I would say that I won't do it again but even as I write this I know I'm gonna do it again. Well sorry to keep you waiting so long...Now onto the story!!! O.O I just heard my sister scream in the other room.she's playing darts with my brother and father...hope she's not after being stabbed or anything...  
  
Passion's Slave  
  
The other riders dismounted and they led the horses in through the gates. The castle stood atop a large hill and there was a huge town spread out around it. The buildings looked primitive, almost medieval. The horses were led through the streets towards the castle and occasionally people would stop and bow to the soldiers. Duo looked around himself worriedly. A lump gathered in his throat and a whisper of disbelief escaped. Gabriel glanced up at the girl. She had paled considerably. She clenched the saddle so tightly her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Miss...are you alright?" Gabriel said softly. She jumped startled and looked down at him.  
  
"Wha...what did you say?" She asked.  
  
"I asked if you were alright?" Duo nodded considering the question carefully.  
  
"I...I'm fine..." Gabriel raised an eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
"If you say so miss..."  
  
"Another thing Gabriel" Duo said, "Stop calling me miss...I'm not a girl!" Gabriel's eyes widened  
  
  
  
"Could've fooled me" he narrowed his eyes disbelieving "You're awfully pretty for a boy and your hair is..."  
  
"Is just fine the way it is" Duo finished for him. They finally reached the castle and Duo was helped off the horse. He grumbled irritably.  
  
"This looks a lot easier in the movies"  
  
"The what?!" Duo looked at him in horror.  
  
"N...no...movies..." he mumbled "Oh man this sooo sucks!!" he whined.  
  
"What's going on now?" Lucas asked. Gabriel just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"I have no idea..." he grinned "Oh and Lucas, she's a he" Lucas' mouth dropped open and he stared.  
  
"You're kidding!" he gaped at Duo. Duo flashed him a cheeky grin when he noticed them watching him. He looked up at the castle in awe.this was so much better than Relena's stuffy excuse for a castle! His main problem was, of course, where he was. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm thinking...alternate dimension," he said aloud in Japanese getting him some strange looks. He was so used of using Heero's native language around the other boy. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed with sadness as he wondered if he'd ever see his lover again.  
  
  
  
He angrily blinked away rebel tears.boy's don't cry he berated himself mentally. He was so deep in thought that he never noticed Gabriel walking up to him. Gabriel laid a hand on his shoulder. His reflexes as a Gundam pilot kicked in and without thinking he caught Gabriel's hand and flipped him over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh God!! Are you okay?" Duo gasped rushing to his side "You shouldn't startle me like that, I could've killed you!!" Duo looked him over anxiously "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry" Gabriel smiled and sat up slowly.  
  
"I'm fine, nothing injured except my pride" he grunted "Where did you learn to do that? I'm twice your size!" Duo smiled relieved he hadn't hurt the man. He offered a hand and helped him up.  
  
"It's all about leverage not brute strength!" Duo stated. The others stared in shock "What did you want anyway?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'm afraid the prince can't see you right away so you're gonna have to stay in a cell until then..." Duo nodded.  
  
"Well lead on Gabs! Could I get some bandages and some water?" he asked.  
  
"I'll see what I can do" Gabriel answered. "And don't call me Gabs!" Duo slapped him playfully on the back.  
  
"Whatever you say Gabs!" Gabriel sighed in exasperation.  
  
  
  
Duo sat in the cell. He'd been there a couple of hours now and a servant had only just brought him the water and bandages. He had found his mini first aid kit in the wreckage of his Gundam and was after bandaging the cut on his forehead. He was just after taking off his T-shirt and was pulling more of the shrapnel from his arm when the door swung open.  
  
"His majesty will see you now" the guard announced.  
  
"Yeah, just let me get my..." Duo began.  
  
"You are to go straight up!" Duo was led out of the room and was aware of the blood running down his bare arm from the punctures in his skin. As he walked between the guards he continued to pluck the bits of metal and glass from his arm. He wished the guards had let him put on his T-shirt before he had left the cell. Large purple bruised covered his ribs and abdomen and blood ran down his arm. He still had a limp.  
  
"Damn OZ soldiers" he muttered under his breath "Just wait'll I get my hands on them! I am sooo gonna whoop their asses!" The guards looked at him curiously.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Well I hoped you liked this chapter. Yea I know this story isn't really going anywhere yet but be patient it gets's better!!! Well I would have put more but I'm hoping to update more of my fics so...ttyl!!!  
  
Oh and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
